This invention relates to sewing machine motor speed controllers and, more particularly, to an assembly for converting a speed controller of the foot operated type to hand operation thereof.
Electric motor driven sewing machines are typically provided with a speed controller to enable the operator of the sewing machine to control the speed thereof. Such a speed controller is conventionally connected to the sewing machine through an electrical cord that enables the speed controller to be placed on the floor for foot operation thereof. Alternatively, these controllers may be mounted under the sewing machine cabinet where they may be actuated by knee operation of the operator. In any event, the conventional speed controller requires the operator to apply a force thereon which is in direct proportion to the desired operating speed of the sewing machine. Further, such controllers require the operator to maintain that force at the desired level. There are many instances where it may not be practical to have a foot or knee operated speed controller. For example, in many parts of the world, sewing machines are placed on low tables and the operator sits on the floor in front of the sewing machine. Thus, there is a need for a sewing machine speed controller which may be hand operated. In the past, such hand operated speed controllers have been designed as distinctly separate entities considerably different from a foot controller. However, it would be desirable to enable a speed controller of the foot operated type to be convertible to hand operation thereof.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an assembly for converting a sewing machine speed controller of the foot operated type to hand operation thereof.
One way of accomplishing the foregoing objective would be to provide a holder adapted to receive therein a sewing machine speed controller of the foot operated type and provide some mechanism, for example a lever, which would enable the operator to exert a speed controlling force on the controller. However, this approach is undesirable because the operator needs maximum hand freedom to guide the work piece being sewn. It is therefore another object of this invention to provide such an assembly which allows for maximum operator hand freedom.